sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deadly Six (boss)
|Wystąpienie = Sonic Lost World|Poziom = Lava Mountain|Grywalne = Sonic the Hedgehog |Poprzedni = Zavok |Następny = Eggrobo |Numer = 7 }}'Deadly Six '– siódmy boss w grze Sonic Lost World. Jest to seria walk ze wszystkimi sześcioma poprzednimi bossami z gry. W wersji na Wii U rozgrywa się w pierwszej i trzeciej zonie Lava Mountain. Natomiast w wersji na Nintendo 3DS walki odbywają się we wszystkich trzech zonach tego poziomu. Boss (Wii U) W wersji na Wii w pierwszej zonie walka ma miejsce na planetoidzie bombardowanej przez kule ognia. Gracz walczy z trzema pierwszymi bossami z gry. Zazz Pierwszym bossem z Deadly Six jest Zazz. Na początku walki boss zeskakuje na planetoidę, wytwarzając dookoła siebie falę uderzeniową która może zranić gracza. W trakcie walki Zazz ucieka przed graczem, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się aby ze swoich dłoni wystrzelić kule energii. Gracz może go uderzyć kiedy tego dokonuje, ponieważ zostawia między kulami pewien odstęp. Po wystrzeleniu kul Zazz ucieka, zostawiając fioletowe kryształy energii na swojej drodze. Zomom Po pokonaniu Zazza, do walki wkracza Zomom. Część planetoidy zapada się i w jej miejscu powstaje mały zbiornik z lawą. Podczas walki Zomom obraca się, rozrzucając dookoła żółte kule energii. Jest wtedy odsłonięty na ataki. Po wykonaniu tego ataku, Zomom zakopuje się pod ziemię i zaczyna gonić gracza. Wraca z powrotem na powierzchnię po pewnym czasie, albo jeśli gracz nakieruje go na zbiornik lawy. W przypadku drugiej metody, Zomom poparzy się i zacznie biec na oślep, przez co będzie praktycznie bezbronny na pewien czas. Master Zik Po tym jak Zomom zostanie pokonany, na arenę zeskoczy Mistrz Zik. Duża część planetoidy zapadnie się i graczowi zostanie tylko wąski pas lądu. Zik ucieka przed graczem, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się aby wyprowadzić dwa ataki. Jeden z nich polega na wystrzeleniu trzech wielkich niebieskich kul energii. Drugi to wystrzelenie łańcuszka mniejszych ku. Po pokonaniu tego bossa, gracz ukończy pierwszą zonę. Zeena Zeena jest pierwszym bossem w trzeciej zonie. Po ukończeniu pierwszej sekcji 2D, gracz wyląduje na długiej platformie. Z sufitu zwisają kolce, a krawędzie platformy są oblewane przez lawę. Zeena skacze z jednego końca platformy na drugi. Gdy się tam znajdzie, podskoczy i wyląduje, uderzając w platformę. Siła uderzenia przechyli platformę w kierunku zależnym od tego gdzie znajdowała się Zeena. Gracz musi podskoczyć, aby nie zostać przez nią ogłuszonym albo wrzuconym na kolce. Po wykonaniu ataku Zeena jest przez chwilę bezbronna. Gdy zostanie pokonana, platforma zacznie się przesuwać w stronę wyjścia z pierwszej bazy. Zor Zor jest drugim bossem w trzeciej zonie. Po wejściu do sekcji z ruchomymi platformami, rozpoczyna się walka. Zor skacze między platformami, wystrzeliwując z dłoni mroczne pociski samonaprowadzające. Poza Zorem należy także uważać na podnoszący się poziom lawy. Gracz musi wskoczyć po platformach na samą górę i złapać się przycisku, który zawali całą konstrukcję i zrzuci Zora do lawy. Zavok Zavok jest ostatnim bossem z Deadly Six w Lava Mountain. Walka z nim ma miejsce po tym jak gracz wejdzie na górę w trzeciej sekcji 2D. Walka ma dwie fazy. Na początku toczy się na prostej platformie, nad którą jest zawieszona inna platforma z czerwonych klocków. Zavok będzie na nią co jakiś czas wskakiwał, aby zrzucać graczowi klocki na głowę. Można go jednak od tego powstrzymać, stając w miejscu nad którym nie są zawieszona żadne klocki. Gdy Zavok ląduje na dolnej arenie, strzela najpierw w gracza trzema kulami ognia. Następnie przystępuje do szybkiej szarży. Po tym jak Zavok zostanie pokonany w pierwszej fazie, walka przejdzie do drugiej części. Zavok zeskoczy z areny i powiększy się. Ogromny Zavok zacznie się wspinać w górę pomieszczenia. W tej fazie Zavok pluje kulą ognia która niszczy platformy, albo strzela laserem który platformy mogą blokować. Gracz musi uciekać przed nadchodzącym Zavokiem, jednocześnie zrzucając mu na głowę czerwone klocki, wykonując Bound Jump. Należy pamiętać że arena walki ma swój koniec i jeśli gracz nie pokonał Zavoka przed wejściem na szczyt, to Sonic zginie. Boss (Nintendo 3DS) W wersji na Nintendo 3DS walki z Deadly Six odbywają się we wszystkich trzech zonach Lava Mountain. W pierwszej zonie gracz walczy z Zazzem i Zomomem, w drugiej z Zeeną i Zorem, a w trzeciej z Zikiem i Zavokiem. Walki są praktycznie takie same jak oryginalne potyczki z tymi bossami, ale odbywają się na terenie Lava Mountain. Muzyka }} Galeria Wii U SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zazz 1.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zazz 2.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zazz 3.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zazz 4.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zomom 1.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zomom 2.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zomom 3.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zomom 4.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zik 1.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zik 2.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zik 3.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zik 4.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zeena 1.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zeena 2.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zeena 3.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zeena 4.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zeena 5.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zor 1.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zor 2.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zor 3.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zor 4.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 01.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 02.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 03.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 04.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 05.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 06.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 07.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 08.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 09.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 10.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 11.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 12.png SLW Wii U Deadly Six Boss Zavok 13.png Nintendo 3DS Deadly Six boss 3DS 01.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 02.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 03.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 04.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 05.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 06.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 07.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 08.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 09.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 10.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 11.png Deadly Six boss 3DS 12.png Ciekawostki * Finałowa walka z Zavokiem jest podobna do walki z Bowserem w New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Lost World